1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital image processing, and more particularly to a method of automatically performing pet eye correction on an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many consumer and professional electronic products, such as digital cameras and digital camcorders include digital image processing integrated circuit chips. Digital image processing may refer to a number of techniques employed to alter digital image data for various purposes. Such techniques may include classification, feature extraction, pattern recognition, projection, and noise reduction. Digital cameras and camcorders may also perform color correction and compression on images captured by an image sensor prior to storing the images on a storage device, such as a flash memory device, a hard disk drive, or an optical disk.
Some digital processing techniques are traditionally performed by software on a personal computer (PC) or workstation. One such technique is red-eye removal. Typically, red-eye removal may be performed manually by a user, and includes selecting eye regions of the image, and desaturating red color pixels thereof. This process is inconvenient for the user.